


I Am Your Flower, I Wait For The Day You Help Me Bloom

by DITRJay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Team Bonding, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Dynamics, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DITRJay/pseuds/DITRJay
Summary: Hinata is threatened to get sent away for being an omega, but once he's saved, he starts his new life with his old volleyball team as a pack.





	1. Chapter 1

There had been a reason why Daichi and Suga were the team parents. Many reasons actually. They were respected, charming, Suga babied everyone when he needed to, Daichi pushed them when he thought best. They were a great team in all, really. So when they announced how they were mated it was more celebration than shock. 

Especially from the other omegas. There were only two others on the team besides Suga, being Ennoshita and Nishinoya. Of course there were the first years who had yet to really present. Besides Kageyama and Tsukishima that is. They were Alphas. Joining the many they already had on their team. 

It was a surprise in the now third years' first year in highschool when Asahi presented as an alpha. His attitude would have pegged him for an omega any day. 

Then there was the now second years. It was a similar thing with Nishinoya, just reverse really. Ennoshita was a run in for beta but obviously your personality doesn't really prove anything.

"Really Suga-San! How does it feel to be with the person you love?" Nishinoya said, face as bright as ever. Ennoshita stood next to him, trying to hid his interest but definitely failing at it.

Suga just smiled, grabbing his mate's hand. He couldn't describe such an amazing feeling. Though he did feel like something was missing. Well, more like someone.

"HINATA! Have you guys seen or heard from him? He hasn't been at practice for a few days," The concern in Suga's voice was more than obvious. He wasn't just team mom, he was pack mom. Even if it didn't have as catchy a tone or as good of a flow, he still held the title with pride. So having forgotten one of his pups struck a chord in him that was less than pleasing.

As if on cue the ginger boy bounded in to the gym, looking worn out and done in. That wasn't the only thing different about him though. His scent. It was stronger than the last time he had been to practice. Warmer, more inviting. That's when it hit.

"Oh my goodness Hinata! You presented!" Nishinoya's voice was loud enough to be heard a mile away, and the rest of the team wouldn't be surprised if it was. 

"Suga-san, Nishinoya-senpai, Ennoshita-san, may I talk to you alone?" The small boy's voice was weak and concerning. Especially considering his own energy rivaled that of Nishinoya's. "At my house please?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was then that Daichi let the omegas out early. If the problem was so big it broke Hinata's spirit, then it needed to be addressed immediately.

With Hinata not having enough room, or strength, to carry them all on his bike, they caught the bus. The wait made it take just as long.

By the time they got there, practice was already over, and Suga was sure he'd be getting a call from his worried mate soon.

Once they entered the home, it was obvious no one else was there. It was saddening. They looked around as Hinata led them to his room where he plopped down on the floor. The others soon following.

It wasn't long after that the youngest boy broke down crying. The other's instincts acting immediately to pile around him. Suga at his right, Nishinoya at his left, and Ennoshita with his head in his lap. Once the crying stopped, the boy tried his best attempt at talking. Failing the first time, but managing to get it out the second.

"I presented as an omega. I was fine with it at first. I would still be me, just with a little extra. But my mom was angry. She wanted me to at lest be a beta. But over all she wanted me to be an alpha so I could take care of her. She took Natsu and left. She said I have a week to leave or she's sending me to an omega shelter. I don't know what to do or where to go," This was more than concerning. They're kouhai was in trouble, and they had to do something before he was gone for good.

Suga pulled out his phone and sent a text to the team group chat telling them to head over to Hinata's house. It was about 40 minutes later that the whole team was there sitting in Hinata's living room. It had always been a nasty habit of theirs to sit by their second gender. Though no one seemed to care. It created more order for them that way anyway. Hinata sat with Ennoshita and Nishinoya on the floor while Suga stood infront of the group. Yamaguchi sat with the betas Kinoshita, and Narita opposite the omegas. The five alphas somehow squeezed onto the couch ready to listen.

"Alright. I'm going to say this first. This is really important so please listen. Hinata is really sensitive right now so watch what you say. Tsukishima, Kageyama, I'm looking at the two of you," the two boys tsked but continued to listen to their grey haired senior. "If you couldn't tell, Hinata presented as an omega. His mother isn't very happy about this. He has a week to leave or he gets sent to a shelter."

It was all quiet except for a few sniffs here and there from Hinata.  
After a few minutes, Daichi stood up and walked over to his mate. He pulled him close and took a deep breath. He turned to face his pack, a sad smile on his face.

"I had hoped to keep this secret for a little while longer, but since this year started I've saved up money to have a pack home once we all graduate. I know that's a few years in the future but you'll have a place then so it'll be alright as long as we can settle what's happening now," The team looked stunned. Of course it had been on everyone's mind about them eventually separating, but now they didn't have to. They could stay together, "Of course its not a lot yet. We'll all have to work to make more, but my parents and Suga's are both fairly stable so I doubt they'd mind helping. But of course we still have to find Hinata a place for now."

Of course they did. No one wanted to lose the bundle of energy, not even Tsukishima. He wouldn't be able to tease him anymore.

"I'll see if I can take him in. My parents like him. Plus they are hardly ever around and we have a spare room," That was when everyone stared wide eyed at him. The boy that was once know as 'king of the court' was willing to take in his teammate who he seemed to hate. At least to outsiders. Anyone with at least half a brain and was close to the pack could tell how fondly the boy thought of his partner.

Everyone seemed in agreement until the now expanded group of omegas cleared their throats. Nishinoya stood up and marched his way towards the taller boy, not deterred in the least.

"Is it really a good idea to keep an omega and an alpha in the same house. Especially when they're this young?" The worry was clear in his voice, though he still held a strong presence.

"You're one to talk Yuu. You practicly live at my house and I'm an alpha," Tanaka piped in, not afraid of his best friend.

"But that's different Ryu, we're best friends, its not like we'd do that stuff," The small boy's argument grew weaker as he talked when he realized what he was saying. He definitely didn't see him that way, it was all about Shimizu. Yeah, all about her. Not tall, long haird volleyball ace's. But of course that'd be off topic.

"Aren't they best friends? And if they did do anything they'd take care of each other till the end, right? Plus while you were gone Daichi told us they bonded in their second year, " The last part of the statement caused the pack leaders to blush. It wasn't often Tanaka said something that had substance and was backed up by something. But when he did, it was hard to go against him. So, instead, Nishinoya sat next to Asahi on the couch kicking Tanaka off as a form of revenge.

"So I guess its settled then. Kageyama, ask your parents tonight and we'll start helping Hinata pack just in case," Those were the final words of their captain that night on the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had past since the pack meeting. Kageyama had asked his parents, to which their reply was 'just don't get him pregnant'. This, of course, prompted a stuttering fit and a deep blush from the boy. Yes, maybe he had offered up his home to the shorter boy for his own 'personal' reasons, but he was his closest and first true friend. He wasn't sure if he wanted to screw that up. Or if Hinata would even let him. They weren't even on a first name bases yet, which was a must to Kageyama before anything physically intimate could happen. Not like it ever would.

The team had just finished delivering Hinata's items to his new room and were gone. Which just so happened to be next to Kageyama's. Though he doubted it would actually be used much, other than sleeping. The ginger had a tendency to follow him around when he was bored in hope of anything to cure it. Usually it would end in volleyball, usually. The other times would be an argument that neither even knew the reason for.

The two were now sitting alone in his room. Just sitting. Nothing else. It was quiet, too quiet for the boy besides him. Kageyama looked over to him to see him in tears. Without thinking he pulled him into his lap, tucking his head under his chin and rocking him. He knew this was hard on Hinata. The boy was disowned by his only family.

"Hinata, I know this is hard. And Im sorry this turned out really shit-er, bad," Hinata hated when he cursed, though Kageyama never cared to stop. But now he figured would be a better time than ever. "But you still have us your team, your pack. You still have me. Please don't forget Im here." the taller boy said, ending in a slow whisper. He couldn't stand to see his best friend like this. Not when Hinata was always the one to cheer him up.

Suddenly he was on his back, legs straddling him. Tobio looked up into his friends sad, wet eyes. Something deep down inside him ached. Two things actually, but for now he'd focus on one of them. The less demanding one. He sat up, wrapping his arms around the boy again. His want never going away.

"I will always protect you. When you're with me you're invincible, remember?" The words meaning even more now then they did back then.

"Kageyama?"

"Hinata."

"Please, don't make me go. Don't leave me. Please. Stay with me tonight."

"Alright."

* * *

 

It had been two years since that day. The two, along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, had just finished highschool and were now starting college. It had been decided at the end of their first year that the pack house would be in Tokyo. So that's where they were.

It wasn't their first time there, they had been there three or four times to visit their old teammates and deliver there items. Though they mostly just group texted.

Today was different though. They were independent. They had to rely on themselves. They had the pack, but that wasn't how they dealt with things. They just liked to be independent. Well, all except for Hinata and Kageyama. They had been tied by the hip since that day. They were hardly ever apart unless they had to be. Of course, there was Suga and Daichi, but they were a couple. Mated. Asahi and Nishinoya were a thing now too. Though not as far along as the other two.

The four rushed into the house to their rooms. Tsukishima first followed by Yamaguchi and his classic 'Tsukki'. Hinata and Kageyama were sharing a room. They were adults now. They could make decisions for themselves. The first being boarding choices.

The first word that came to Kageyama's mind was 'hard'. Just like everything else had been the past two and a half years. Hinata's first heat came in the middle of the night. Luckily his parents were gone. Not so lucky for him though, since the boy he was pinning for was calling his name. Needless to say he had to stay at Tsukishima's house, much to his dismay. Now though, they were grown men. Needs stronger, scents stronger as well. He wasn't sure how he'd deal with sleeping next to him.

Hinata tended to sleep in shorts and a baggy tee. Shorts that might have been a size or two too small. A shirt that he was pretty sure was his. His form had changed as well. He didn't really grow much, but his hips had gotten wider, his eyes held a sense of stability that could make your knees go weak. Not to mention that his face had sharpened out. That made it even harder. Though now, if anything did happen between the two he wouldn't be nearly as against it as he was back then. The two used first names now. They had since the middle of their second year. The once Kageyama-kun becoming Tobio-kun, making him happier than he should have been. Though during arguments he would still be called Bakageyama.

In the end though. Over all, he was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

"ROAST SESSSSSSIOOOOOONNNN!"

He could only describe the house as loud. Yelling everywhere, banging too. He shifted around in his bed to look for his small friend.

"SHOUYOU! YOU WANNA JOIN IN!"

That was all he needed to hear to know that this was about to go south real fast. Jumping out of bed as fast as he could, tripping as he turned out the door a tad too fast. Let it be known, that as they had gotten older, the ginger had grown weaker- in a sense- to people's insults towards him. Though he'd never show it to anyone that wasn't Kageyama.

By the time he was in the den, half the house was already there. Tanaka having started it, with Nishinoya ready besides him. Ennoshita standing to the side with a watchful gaze in case things went bad. Tsukishima was there too. When he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. The taller man having roasted the group everyday for the past three years. Then there was Hinata. Shouyou. Standing there with the brightest smile on his face. The biggest he had seen in a while. The man in question having had something- only god knows what- on his mind. Maybe he would just take a step back to see how this went.

"Alright, we just gotta wait for Narita and Kinoshita. They lost a bet, so they're taken the blunt of it." Tanaka seemed more than happy to mess with his friends. The all to big smile staying on his face. He wouldn't dare ask what the bet was that caused them to be forced to this verbal abuse.

* * *

 

"Narita, Kinoshita, if you were a website you'd be AOL because no one wants you but you wont go away."

"And there goes Tsukishima laying it strong right off the bat."

"You're one to talk Ennoshita, if you didn't sub in for Daichi that one time, no one from the other teams would have known you." He couldn't really say he didn't expect this to happen, this had been Tsukishima's calling since he was a kid.

"Yeah well, you're one volleyball player whose ass I don't wanna see." Then there's Tanaka. Kageyama couldn't tell if he wanted to stand up for Ennoshita or just join in. Could be both really.

"Yeah, and I thought all volleyball players were hot?"

"Sorry Noya, the rules say you have to be 13 or older to be roasted"

"Yeah, well i feel genuinely bad to roast Kinoshita, I just keep thinking; 'wow it must suck to be him'"

"At least my mom didn't kick me out because I didn't meet her standards."

If there were to be something that rivals the silence of space, then this one right here, would be it. No one dared to say anything. All eyes cautiously shifting to Hinata who was slowly backing away. Silence. Complete silence until he spoke.

"Ahh, that was- that. Funny. It was funny. Don't let this ruin the fun." Then as if he had never been there, he walked away.

Then he turned all eyes turned to Kageyama. If it had been silence before, then this was ten times worse. His dark glare sending shivers down even the alpha's backs. The betas turned there heads in submission. Then, like the red head before him, he turned down the hall.


End file.
